Sogheichat
by rappicasso
Summary: Jongin sebenarnya anti dengan penyuka sesama jenis. Namun saat ia dibujuk Chanyeol untuk masuk ke situs pertemanan khusus penyuka sesama jenis dan bertemu dengan seseorang bernama 'darkshad', pikirannya pun berubah. / It's KaiHun! Uke!Sehun / Warning: BoysLove, Dirty Talk, Sexual Contents /DLDR! [CHAP 2 IS UP!]
1. Chapter 1

Membosankan.

Sama saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya selama enam bulan belakangan ini. Ya, enam bulan―terhitung sejak Ayah yang menyeretku untuk ke sekolah khusus pria yang memuakkan ini di pertengah semester tahun lalu. Aku tahu ini semua memang karena ulah berandalanku yang sering keluar hingga larut malam dan tak jarang aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama para gadis. _Well_, seharusnya itu bukan masalah yang besar untukku, jika saja kakak perempuanku satu-satunya itu tidak dengan sukarela membocorkan aibku di hadapan Ayah dan Ibu. Dan akhirnya, disinilah aku sekarang―di sebuah sekolah asrama khusus pria yang mengurungkan hampir sepanjang tahun (catatan, murid-murid disini hanya diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah saat liburan kenaikan kelas).

Fakta lainnya yang membuat detik-detik hidupku saat ini terasa sangat membosankan adalah fakta bahwa aku harus terjebak di perpustakaan sekolah hingga jam 7 malam bersama seorang pemuda pendiam yang―sialnya―menjadi partnerku untuk mengerjakan makalah tentang kenakalan remaja dalam Bahasa Inggris.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan bagianmu, Kim?" Pemuda pendiam dan terkenal dingin bernama Sehun itu jelas-jelas bertanya ke arahku, namun tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak beralih dari deretan huruf di buku yang dibacanya.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil menggumam, kemudian bersusah payah menatap kembali buku tebal yang dimaksud Sehun sebagai bagianku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, tapi aku yakin bahwa Sehun baru saja melirikku sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Harus berapa lama lagi kita terjebak disini? Kita bahkan sudah melewatkan makan malam setengah jam yang lalu, Oh Sehun." Aku menyerah dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengeluh dengan raut wajah frustasi ke arah Sehun.

Sehun mendongak dan menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. "Harus berapa kali lagi kubilang kalau kau harus menyelesaikan bagianmu dulu?" Dia menirukan gaya bicaraku dengan sangat mirip―minus wajah frustasiku, tentu saja.

Aku membuang nafas dengan kasar dan berakhir dengan suara teriakan―mungkin lebih mirip jeritan frustasi.

Persetan dengan penjaga perpustakaan.

Persetan dengan aturan perpustakaan.

Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kamar dan menikmati makan malam.

Selesai.

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**sogheichat**

.: chapter 1 :.

starring:

**Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | etc.**

note:

this is a request fic from Rani Unnie a.k.a Psychoyoungers

―

Setelah satu jam berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri untuk membaca tumpukan kertas tebal yang disebut buku itu dan setengah jam lainnya kugunakan untuk merayu si Oh-Dingin-Sehun, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari perpustakaan terkutuk itu. Saat itu, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tersisa di perpustakaan―aku merasa bersyukur bukan menjadi orang terakhir yang harus tinggal disana dan melewati kejadian-kejadian aneh seperti yang pernah kutonton di beberapa film bergenre horror. Aku berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menyandang tas di bahuku, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus menagih makan malamku!

Aku melihat kantin mulai sepi, namun wanita penjaga kantin itu masih setia duduk dibalik mejanya, bersiap jika saja ada murid yang menagih makan malam. Aku pun menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan makanku.

"Tumben sekali kau datang larut sekali, Jongin." Wanita ramah itu berkomentar. "Kau biasanya akan menjadi yang paling pertama datang."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Aku tidak benar-benar menjadi murid yang pertama kali datang kemari, namun wanita ini sangat paham dengan nafsu makanku yang cukup besar. Aku selalu bersemangat jika harus berurusan dengan makanan. Toh makanan yang disediakan disini tidak payah, malah seperti buatan rumah. "Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu di perpustakaan," ungkapku.

Wanita itu sudah mengisi mangkukku dengan sup yang terlihat masih hangat. "Oh, anak rajin ya?" sindirnya halus.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. "Salahkan Park Seonsaengnim yang menjeratku bersama Oh Sehun."

"Sehun? Anak pendiam itu?" Walaupun murid pria disini terbilang cukup banyak, namun wanita ini benar-benar hampir hafal dengan setiap murid disini. Katanya, setiap orang selalu memiliki keunikan tersendiri yang membuatnya bisa menghafal mereka satu per satu dengan mudah.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian melirik ke arah nampanku yang sudah penuh dengan makanan. "Terima kasih sudah memberikan makan malamku, Noona."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku, Jongin."

Aku tersenyum tipis, kemudian berjalan ke arah salah satu meja di bagian tengah. Dari sana, aku bisa melihat ada sekumpulan anak yang masih asyik berbincang di sudut ruangan―sepertinya mereka satu angkatan denganku. Aku tidak terlalu punya banyak teman dari kelas lain, kecuali untuk anak-anak yang bergabung dengan klub tari―aku juga bergabung dengan klub tari.

Aku memutuskan untuk segera memakan santap malamku, sebelum hari menjadi semakin larut. Ini sudah jam setengah 9 dan tak banyak kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak lelaki yang tinggal di asrama sepertiku, selain belajar, bermain game portal di handphone atau berkutat dengan laptopku. Aku bersyukur karena sekolah ini mengijinkan muridnya membawa ponsel ataupun laptop, dengan catatan akan ada razia setiap minggunya di hari yang dirahasiakan. Tapi bersyukurlah aku memiliki kenalan seperti Zitao yang selalu membocorkan padaku tentang kapan razia itu akan dilakukan. Jadi aku bisa menghapus semua video porno di laptop atau handphoneku sebelum pihak sekolah sempat menyita atau melaporkan kelakuan nakalku pada orang tuaku.

Saat aku sedang menelan kunyahan keenamku, pikiranku tiba-tiba saja melayang pada sosok Sehun. Aku baru ingat bahwa ia bilang ia belum berniat keluar dari perpustakaan karena ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan tugas kami. Jadi aku mengiyakan saja dan berjalan keluar untuk langsung ke kantin. Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi di kantin dan mengajaknya berbincang sebentar tentang tugas kami. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak ingin dianggap lepas tangan begitu saja. Walaupun aku cukup bandel, aku ini tipe lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Lagipula, sosok misterius Sehun benar-benar menggelitik rasa penasaranku. Dia terlalu pendiam untuk ukuran anak lelaki di asrama ini. Semua anak yang kukenal disini―bahkan aku yakin hampir seluruhnya―adalah anak-anak yang berisik apalagi jika mereka sudah berbincang tentang bola, game, dan tentu saja―wanita. Tapi Sehun ini berbeda.

Oh, tunggu. Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku tidak tertarik padanya secara seksualitas―hell, aku ini masih normal dan aku sangat meyakini hal itu, walaupun hampir separuh murid disini menjadi homoseksualitas setelah menginjak tahun kedua tinggal di asrama ini. Dan aku bersumpah aku tidak akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka hanya karena Oh Sehun atau lelaki lainnya. Aku masih sangat waras untuk menjadi gay. Aku masih suka melihat tubuh wanita sexy, bahkan aku masih sering bermasturbasi hanya karena melihat bintang porno favoritku di layar laptopku.

Sial, aku mengutuk dalam hati. Aku benar-benar mulai kehilangan selera makan malamku saat pikiran jorok mulai masuk ke dalam otakku. Aku tidak sedang mencoba menjadi polos dan suci, karena itu sama sekali bukan diriku. Hanya saja, memikirkan hal berbau seks saat makan itu terasa sangat aneh bagiku.

Jadi yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah meletakkan perlatan makanku, menyandang tasku kembali dan melangkah pergi dari kantin.

―

Aku benar-benar mengutuk seluruh video porno di handphoneku yang sudah meracuni otak nistaku. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkan video-video itu, karena aku sendirilah yang dengan sadar memuja mereka di setiap waktu senggangku. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak sedang membutuhkan hal itu saat ini. Aku merasa sangat lapar di tengah malam seperti sekarang―sedikit menyesal karena aku tidak menghabiskan makan malamku yang lezat tadi. Aku pun bangkit dari kasurku dan berjalan malas ke lemari kecil tempatku menyimpan snack. Untung saja, aku masih punya dua bungkus snack yang kubeli seminggu lalu di minimarket―ngomong-ngomong, sekolah ini juga memiliki minimarket. Aku kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan mengambil laptop dari dalam tasku, kemudian membuka satu bungkus snack sambil menunggu laptopku menyala.

Kalian pikir, aku ingin menonton video porno? Tidak―setidaknya, tidak untuk malam ini. Aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk memuaskan kebutuhan biologisku. Aku hanya terlalu bingung harus melakukan apa di tengah malam ini dengan kondisi perut lapar dan mata yang sama sekali tidak mau terpejam.

Saat laptopku sudah menyala, aku segera menyambungkannya dengan wifi sekolah―sebuah keburuntungan lain, karena sekolah ini juga memberi layanan wifi bagi murid-muridnya. Aku membuka beberapa media sosial dan melihat ada berapa banyak dari temanku yang masih _online_ di tengah malam begini. Dan sesuai dugaanku, Chanyeol adalah salah satunya. Chanyeol adalah teman sekalasku yang dijuluki Happy Virus, karena ia selalu terlihat bahagia dan kebahagiaannya selalu menular pada siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya―sayang sekali, ia adalah salah satu lelaki bodoh yang memutuskan menjadi seorang gay disini.

Aku mengiriminya pesan pribadi.

**jongin88**: Hai, Yeol!

Tak berapa lama, Chanyeol pun langsung membalas pesanku.

**parkchan**: belum tertidur, dude?

**parkchan**: atau ada sesuatu yang perlu kutidurkan?

Oh, sial. Dia menggodaku dengan lelucon gaynya yang menjijikkan itu.

**jongin88**: sialan kau

**jongin88**: aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sekarang, Park. Aku butuh teman ngobrol

**parkchan**: tapi kau kedengaran seperti sedang membutuhkan teman tidur

Oh, dia mulai lagi.

**jongin88**: hentikan itu atau aku akan menendang bokongmu besok pagi.

**parkchan**: ah, itu pasti akan sangat menarik. lalu aku akan mendesah-desah di bawahmu, Jongin.

**jongin88**: chan, aku bersungguh-sungguh.

**parkchan**: aku juga

Namun sebelum aku sempat menuliskan pesan balasan, Chanyeol sudah muncul lagi dengan pesan barunya.

**parkchan**: maaf, maaf. aku hanya bercanda, Jongin

Aku mendesah lega.

**parkchan**: kau tahu, aku sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang di sogheichat.

**jongin88**: sialan. kau masih menggunakan itu?

Menurut dari penjelasan Chanyeol, sogheichat adalah suatu situs pertemanan khusus orang-orang penyuka sesama jenis. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hal semacam itu benar-benar nyata dan legal.

**parkchan**: tentu saja. aku menemukan banyak orang menarik disini

**parkchan**: lagipula, mereka semua sangat ramah

**jongin88**: tetap saja menjijikkan

**parkchan**: kau menganggapku menjijikkan?

Aku terdiam membaca pesan balasan Chanyeol. Aku memang jijik dengan orang-orang penyuka sesama jenis. Namun bagaimanapun juga, aku dan mereka tinggal dalam dunia yang sama yang tidak memiliki batas. Cepat atau lambat, aku harus menyusaikan diri dengan keberadaan mereka di sekitarku. Masalah aku setuju atau tidak pada masalah penyuka sesama jenis, itu adalah masalah pribadiku. Lagipula, selama kegiatan mereka tidak menggangguku, maka itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang harus dibesar-besarkan.

**jongin88**: tidak, tidak begitu, Park. maaf, aku salah bicara

**parkchan**: tak apa. aku bisa mengerti

Aku bingung sekarang. Aku bisa menangkap nada dingin dari balasan Chanyeol barusan. Aku kenal Chanyeol―dia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah marah. Tapi aku merasa tak enak saja karena aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya.

**jongin88**: jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku cara untuk bergabung dengan situs itu?

―

Aku tak bisa menemukan balasan yang lebih baik daripada "jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku cara untuk bergabung dengan situs itu?" Kupikir dengan balasan itu, Chanyeol akan beranggapan bahwa aku baik-baik saja dengan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Dan hal itu memang berhasil. Chanyeol nampak sedikit lebih antusias. Aku yakin, dia tak mungkin beranggapan aku mendadak berubah haluan menjadi seperti dirinya.

Jadi sekarang, aku terdampar di sebuah situs pertemanan untuk penyuka sesama jenis di jam-jam yang sangat riskan. Yah, kalian tahu maksudku kan? Aku bisa saja menjadi korban pelecehan seksual disini. Oke, aku kedengaran agak berlebihan

Aku sudah mendaftar ke situs ini sesuai dengan petunjuk yang diberikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memperingatiku untuk tidak terlalu mengumbar identitas―dan yah, aku bahkan sempat berpikir ingin menyamar menjadi orang lain. Username akunku adalah **kimkai**. Itu tidak terlalu menunjukkan identitasku, bukan?

Oke, situs ini tidak seperti situs jejaring sosial lainnya seperti twitter atau facebook. Situs ini hanya membukakan jalan bagi para penggunanya untuk saling berbincang satu sama lain―yah kedengaran seperti kencan buta yang diadakan via online. Situs ini akan menyediakan list username orang-orang yang sedang online dan kita bisa memilih untuk berbincang dengan siapa saja. Kita juga bisa berbincang dengan beberapa orang sekaligus, namun untuk setiap chatroom hanya dibatasi dengan dua orang saja. Jadi perbincangannya terkesan pribadi.

Aku melihat list username yang masih online pada saat ini dan melihat nama **darkshad** yang cukup menarik perhatianku―entah atas alasan apa. Aku pun langsung mengirimkan pesan padanya.

**kimkai**: hai

Aku membuka bungkus snack yang kedua sambil menunggu pesan balasan.

**darkshad**: hai juga

**kimkai**: belum tidur?

Oh, sial. Aku kedengaran sangat kikuk.

**darkshad**: kalau aku sudah tidur, kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbincang?

Aku merutuk kesal dalam hati. Sepertinya, karakternya sangat dingin, tapi entah kenapa, ini adalah tipeku―yah, andai saja dia ini wanita.

**kimkai**: hahaha. setan mungkin? lagipula, kau kelihatan seperti setan yang dingin

**darkshad**: aku bukan setan. aku ini seperti bayangan

**kimkai**: sama saja. sama-sama tidak terlihat

**kimkai**: jadi apakah itu alasanmu memakai usename darkshad?

**darkshad**: ya begitulah. aku selalu dianggap seperti bayangan oleh orang-orang di sekitarku

**darkshad**: jadi aku berada disini hanya untuk mencari kesenangan saja, sebenarnya.

**kimkai**: kabur dari kenyataan eh?

**darkshad**: kurang lebih begitu

**darkshad**: bagaimana denganmu? kupikir kau juga tidak memiliki tujuan yang sama seperti kebanyakan orang

**kimkai**: bagaimana kau bisa tahu?

**darkshad:** hampir kebanyakan orang yang kutemui disini akan berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, barulah mereka akan mengajakku berbicara tentang hal berbau seks

**kimkai**: bagaimana kalau ini juga bentuk basa-basiku?

**darkshad**: percayalah. instingku kuat

Aku menyeringai.

**kimkai**: baiklah, kau benar, Tuan Bayangan. aku mungkin sama sepertimu, hanya sedang mencari kesenangan

**kimkai**: jadi apakah aku bisa memanggilmu dengan nama yang lebih baik? kurasa kita akan cukup cocok untuk saling berbincang

Lama pemilik akun **darkshad** tidak menjawab. Entah aku tak tahu, mengapa aku begitu mengharapkan balasan darinya. Kupikir, aku bisa memiliki teman baru disini―dan sebagai nilai tambah, karakternya yang cuek benar-benar cocok denganku.

**darkshad**: panggil aku shad

_to be continued..._

**dee's note:**

hello dear. maafkan saya yang balik-balik selalu bawa ff baru. maaf ya maaf /bows

saya sedang nulis ff lama lainnya (**Mianhae, Marry Me, Le Fiance Ideal, Like Father Like Son**), tapi semuanya masih macet di tengah jalan. maafin saya ya? saya akan berusaha update sesegara mungkin (sebelum ujian mungkin), karena nantinya saya akan vakum seminggu atau dua minggu dan baru balik menjelang libur semester atau libur akhir tahun. jadi doakan semoga ff lama saya yang terbengkalai bisa cepat diupdate

dan tentang ff ini, well ini pertama kalinya saya bikin KaiHun ya? hehe. Ini request dari Rani Unnie dan idenya juga berawal dari dia (ditambah pengembangan dari saya). maaf ya Unn, requestnya lama banget bikinnya. semoga chapter satunya lumayan memuaskan fufufu ;-; dan oh ya, ini bakalan menjurus ke rate M. mungkin chap depan udah mulai mihihi xD saya dipaksa bikin yang berbau rate M sm Rani Unnie /slapped

okay, saya nggak tau harus bilang apa lagi (?)

akhir kata, bolehkah saya meminta review?

xoxo,

rappicasso


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hei, **apa yang terjadi dengan matamu, Bung?" Chanyeol menatap heran ke arahku saat aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas dan segera menempati bangku kosong di sampingnya. "Kau tidak tidur semalaman? Atau kau terlibat perkelahian? Lihatlah! Lingkaran di bawah matamu itu lebih gelap dari warna kulitmu!" pekiknya heboh.

Aku melotot kesal ke arahnya. Astaga. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria yang secerewet dan seheboh dia? Dan sejak kapan ia seolah ingin tahu dengan urusan pribadiku? "Tidak bisakah kau diam sebentar dan membiarkanku bernafas sejenak, Park Chanyeol?" desisku tajam. Aku mengontrol nafasku sebentar―berjalan dari asrama ke kelasku lumayan menguras tenaga, ditambah karena aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk istirahat semalam. "Kau mulai kedengaran seperti Baekhyun yang cerewet itu," gerutuku pelan sambil melepas tas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Baekhyun adalah murid dari kelas sebelah―sialnya, dia juga gay seperti Chanyeol―yang terkenal cerewet.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahku. "Ah, mungkin aku tetular virus olehnya." Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku, kemudian berbisik, "Aku sedang dekat dengannya."

Aku mendengus. "Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol. Haruskah aku mengetahui dengan siapa saja kau dekat, huh?" gumamku kesal. Chanyeol ini sudah tahu bahwa aku jijik dengan hal berbau homoseksualitas, tapi dia tetap saja membahas hal semacam itu di hadapanku.

Chanyeol tertawa dengan sangat keras―nampak sangat puas setelah berhasil membuatku jengkel. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu huh? Kau kurang tidur atau apa?" tanyanya masih nampak penasaran.

_Well_, aku tak langsung bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sejak tadi, sebenarnya aku sedang memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban untuk pria dengan tinggi berlebih ini. Aku tak mungkin berkata jujur padanya bahwa aku keasyikan ngobrol dengan seseorang di situs pertemanan―sogheichat―hingga matahari nyaris terbit. Mungkin Chanyeol akan menganggap aku mendadak berubah haluan hanya karena berbincang dengan seorang penyuka sesama jenis seperti dirinya. Oh, tidak, tidak, aku tidak menyimpang―atau belum, kuharap sih tidak. Kuakui bahwa seseorang yang kukenal semalam―si darkshad―adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Aku tertarik padanya―tapi ingat, bukan secara seksualitas―hanya sebagai teman ngobrol. Ah, kurasa aku terlalu banyak membahas tentang shad. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memikirkan jawaban untuk Chanyeol.

"Halo, Jongin. Kau masih hidup kan?" Chanyeol menggoyangkan tangan kanannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, maaf," gumamku segera setelah tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. "Semalam aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa tugas tambahan," jawabku bohong. Semoga saja Chanyeol tidak menyadariku yang sedang memberitahunya sebuah kebohongan.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. "Tugas tambahan? Yang mana?" tanyanya bingung. Ah, sial. Dia pasti bertanya-tanya heran. Dia juga teman sekelasku dan dia pasti tahu tugas apa saja yang harus kami kerjakan.

"Urm, itu―" Aku mendadak gelagapan. Namun tiba-tiba saja, sosok Sehun melintas di hadapanku dengan wajah _stoic_nya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku teringat dengan malam-mencekam-bersama-Oh-Sehun di perpustakaan semalam. "―ah, aku harus mencari bahan tambahan untuk makalah bahasa Inggrisku dengan Sehun. Ya, makalah bahasa Inggris!" Aku melirik Sehun sekilas, kemudian tertawa keras―menertawakan kebohongan yang kuciptakan dan sikapku yang nampak begitu bodoh.

Chanyeol memandang aneh ke arahku. "Kau bersikap aneh sejak tadi, Bung," gumamnya tak percaya. "Oh ya, kau harus bekerja bersama Sehun ya?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah bangku Sehun kemudian menatapku kembali. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kali ini aku yang mengernyit bingung. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mendesah pelan sambil memukul ujung bangkunya pelan―nampak kesal. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku―aku pun refleks mendekatkan wajahku. "Kudengar, Sehun ini juga gay―atau biseksual. Sayangnya, dia ini terlalu tertutup dan pendiam. Temannya juga tidak terlalu banyak. Dia ini introvert. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku penasaran dan ingin mendekatinya."

Aku menganga tak percaya―oh sungguh, wajahku pasti terlihat sangat jelek saat ini. _Hell_. Baiklah, aku memang bisa menerima bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang gay, tapi Chanyeol tertarik pada Sehun? Oh, dunia pasti akan segera kiamat. Dari sisi mana yang membuat Sehun menjadi seseorang yang menarik perhatian? Kuakui dia memang memiliki fisik yang lumayan bagus, tapi perangainya? Nol jongkok. Dia itu pendiam, penyendiri, dingin, anti-sosial, introvert. Dan setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dekat semalam, aku semakin tak suka pada sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Hal itu bahkan membuatku nyaris berpikir bahwa dia adalah anggota kelompok teroris atau sejenisnya―apakah aku kelewat berlebihan? Kalaupun aku menjadi seorang gay, aku tidak mungkin memilih Sehun. Dia itu lebih pantas disebut malaikat pencabut nyawa daripada manusia. "Oh Park, kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak mendekatinya."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menjerit―agak histeris―sambil menunjukkan wajah frustasi yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

Aku mendesah kecil. "Kuberitahu ya, Sehun ini sangat mengerikan. Err―bagaimana aku harus menceritakannya ya?"

"Oh, ayolah. Apa salahnya mencoba?"

Ah, Chanyeol benar. Apa salahnya mencoba? Tapi entah mengapa, aku seperti tidak rela. Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol dan melarangnya berdekatan dengan Sehun kan?

"Lagipula, aku suka tipe orang seperti dirinya. Lihatlah." Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, lalu menunjuk ke arah Sehun dengan dagunya―aku pun ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Dia pendiam dan kau bilang, dia juga mengerikan. Tapi perhatikan, wajahnya nampak begitu damai seperti malaikat. Dia juga cantik."

Kuperhatikan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu dengan seksama. Sehun nampak sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_nya. Jangan lupakan dengan bias-bias cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya―sungguh, ia kelihatan bagai malaikat yang mendapat efek seperti dalam sebuah film. Yah, boleh kuakui, wajahnya nampak seperti malaikat―begitu polos dan cantik. Oh, astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kim Jongin? "Tapi tetap saja―" Aku mendengus pelan sambil berusaha menghapuskan imaji menggelikanku tentang sosok Sehun. "Dengar Chanyeol, aku lebih suka kau bersama Baekhyun saja daripada dengan bocah itu."

Chanyeol mendesis pelan kemudian menghadap ke arah depan―ke papan tulis. "Terima kasih atas sarannya, Kim. Tapi aku akan tetap mencoba mendekatinya, _okay_? Jadi jangan halangi aku."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dengan pasrah. "Baiklah, terserah kau, Park."

"Lagipula, kenapa kau kedengaran sangat overprotektif pada Sehun?"

Ha?

Apa Chanyeol bilang?

Aku?

Overprotektif pada Sehun?

_HELL NO!_

* * *

><p><strong>rappicasso<strong>

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**sogheichat**

.: chapter 2 :.

starring:

**Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | Park Chanyeol | etc.**

note:

this is a request fic from Rani Unnie a.k.a Psychoyoungers. and big thanks to Rani Unnie for guiding me on writing this fic fufufu~

* * *

><p>Matahari di musim semi adalah salah satu favoritku. Sinarnya tidak terlalu menyengat, namun cukup untuk menerangi waktu siang―yang selama tiga bulan sebelumnya terasa kelabu karena hanya tertutup awan kelam. Rasanya seperti bertemu dengan kekasih yang amat kurindukan. Oh, tahu apa aku tentang merindukan seorang kekasih? Aku ini playboy, ingat? Bahkan kadang rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengingat salah satu nama saja dari gadis-gadis yang dekat denganku.<p>

Bangga sekali ya diriku ini?

Oh, tentu saja.

Haha.

Ha.

Aku benar-benar kedengaran seperti orang brengsek, tapi percayalah aku akan selalu menyanjung para gadis yang dekat denganku―sama halnya seperti aku menghormati ibu dan kakak perempuanku, meskipun keduanya sama-sama bermulut besar.

Lagipula, apa lagi yang bisa dibanggakan dariku selain hal itu? Lihatlat sekelilingku. Hampir separuh lebih orang di sekolah ini memilih menjadi gay? Oh, ayolah. Apa salahnya dengan dada besar para wanita? Apa salahnya dengan bokong mereka yang melenggak lenggok seksi? Apakah itu sudah tidak menarik lagi? Lagipula, apa kerennya dengan melihat 'sesuatu' yang sama dengan yang kau miliki? Akan sangat menarik jika kau bisa menemukan vagina dalam tubuh pasanganmu, bukannya penis―yang jelas-jelas kau juga memilikinya. Jadi ya―aku bangga dengan menjadi normal, memukau banyak gadis dan mungkin saja bisa menyeret mereka ke atas ranjangku setiap malam―yah, itu pun jika aku berhasil melakukannya. Aku masih belum cukup umur untuk melakukannya dan aku tak ingin mengambil resiko menjadi ayah di usia yang muda seperti sekarang. Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang.

Saat aku sedang menikmati cuaca yang sangat bagus di kantin yang ramai seperti biasanya sambil melamunkan tentang teman-temanku yang dengan sukarela menjadi gay, mataku menangkap sosok Sehun yang masuk ke kantin―masih dengan wajah datarnya dan gaya angkuhnya yang sedang memasukkan tangan ke dalam sakunya. Aku nyaris saja melonjak―antara terkejut dan teringat pada rencanaku untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Ingat dengan tugas makalah bahasa Inggris kami? Ya, aku benar-benar menepati janjiku untuk berusaha menjadi bertanggung jawab untuk tugas yang diatasnamkan dengan nama kami berdua.

Aku segera melompat dari bangku yang kududuki, kemudian bergerak cepat menghampiri Sehun―aku mulai teringat dengan adegan-adegan di Twilight. Eh, tapi aku menjadi siapa? Tak mungkin kan, aku menjadi Edward Cullen? Kulitku jelas terlalu gelap untuk memerankan sosok vampir. Oke, jadi Sehun adalah Edward dan aku adalah―Bella Swan? Ew, pikiran yang menggelikan.

"Hei, Sehun." Aku mencoba menjadi seakrab mungkin. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah dengan bersikap sedikit menyebalkan semalam. Yah, karena pepatah memang benar, lapar bisa mengubahmu. Bisa membayangkan rasanya melewatkan makan malam dan membayangkan masih harus terjebak di antara rak buku dengan orang yang tidak akrab denganmu, terlebih sosoknya begitu dingin? Oh, jangan dibayangkan. Toh kalian sudah membaca cerita ini kan? Jadi kalian pasti sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku. Menyebalkan―seperti biasa.

Sehun hanya melirikku sekilas.

Se-kilas?

Sekilas?!

Oh, yang benar saja! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengabaikan kehadiran pria setampan diriku dengan suara yang seksi seperti yang kumiliki? Oh ya, dia kan sama-sama pria sepertiku. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terpesona padaku? Eh, tapi Chanyeol bilang, dia gay kan?

...

...

...

...

Lantas, apa masalahku? Oh, astaga. Kenapa aku sering mengaitkan semua ini dengan segala hal yang berbau homoseksualitas? Oke, kurasa saat liburan nanti, aku harus segera memeriksa keadaanku pada psikiater. Ya, ya, kurasa itu rencana yang bagus.

Aku mengikuti arah Sehun berjalan. Ia menghampiri salah satu penyedia minuman, sementara aku hanya bisa melongo ke arahnya. Dia itu tuli atau apa? Dia cuek atau tidak mendengar suaraku? Lihatlah! Bahkan, sedikitpun dia tak menoleh ke arahku―melirik saja tidak.

Dengan langkah gusar, aku pun menghampirinya yang sepertinya sedang memesan sesuatu. "Oh Sehun."

Sehun menoleh―menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan yang membuatku ingin menghisap darahnya saat itu juga. "Ya?"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan kasar―menunjukkan betapa jengkelnya aku pada pemuda ini. Sepertinya, aku mulai kehilangan kontrol diriku huh? "Kau tak mendengar aku memanggilmu tadi?"

Sehun melongo―bibirnya yang tipis itu terbuka sedikit dengan lucu.

Lucu?

Ha?

Lucu?

Kau yang lucu, Kim Jongin.

Ha. Ha.

Demi Tuhan!

Sehun itu tidak lucu!

Dia menyeramkan! Sungguh!

"Oh, kau tadi memanggilku?" Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti cicitan, kemudian ia meringis sekilas ke arahku, sementara matanya membentuk eyes smile.

Aku mendengus.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dariku saat minumannya sudah selesai dan ia pun membayarnya.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah gelas plastik yang dibawanya. Itu―bubble tea? Bubble tea? Minuman favorit kakak perempuanku? Oh. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika Sehun menyukai minuman seperti ini. Aneh sekali, saat anak remaja lelaki seusia kami lebih suka minuman bersoda―bahkan kadang ingin sekali mencoba meminum alkohol―sementara dia lebih suka bubble tea. Kau ini makhluk seperti apa, Oh Sehun?

"Kupikir, kau memanggil orang lain tadi." Sehun mengangkat bahunya―masih tetap meringis. Ia menusukkan sedotan ke bagian penutup gelas plastiknya.

Aku menatapnya datar―tak tahu harus berekspresi lagi seperti apa di hadapan Sehun. Semalam, aku bersikap begitu menyebalkan dan pagi ini, Sehunlah yang bersikap menyebalkan? Jadi ini karma huh? Lucu sekali. "Kau pikir ada berapa orang yang bernama Sehun di sekolah ini?"

Sehun mulai menyedot bubble tea miliknya dengan khidmat, kemudian mengangkat bahu lagi. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Tentang tugas kita."

"Oh, kau masih ingat dengan tugasnya," gumamnya dengan nada mengejek.

Sungguh, jika aku tak ingat bahwa kami sedang berada di kantin, aku pasti sudah melayangkan pukulanku ke wajah stoicnya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku melipat tanganku di depan dada, sambil berusaha meredam amarah. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba bertanggung jawab," jawabku diplomatis. "Jadi?"

Sekali lagi, Sehun menyedot bubble teanya. Sejenak, aku merasa terpana. Lihatlah bagaimana bibir tipisnya yang mungil itu menyedot bubble tea lewat sedotan dan ia melakukannya seolah ia adalah seorang pro―seperti melihat seorang wanita yang sedang mengulum kejantanan pria.

Oh, sial. Pergilah kau pikiran negatif.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyelesaikan sisanya dan kita hanya tinggi mencetaknya," jelas Sehun.

Aku mengangguk paham. "Kau ingin mencetaknya sendiri?"

Sehun mengerang pelan. "Sesungguhnya, aku ingin sekali mencetaknya sendiri, karena melibatkanmu, rasanya akan percuma saja."

"Ha?"

Oke, tahan dirimu, Kim Jongin. Kau hanya perlu bertahan selama beberapa menit ke depan, okay? Jangan sampai kau memukulnya.

Sehun tergelak pelan―sungguh, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Sehun tertawa. Aku memang tidak memperhatikannya dengan detail, namun setahuku, dia ini sulit tertawa. "Bercanda," ucapnya. "Berhubung, kau bilang, kau ingin menjadi bertanggung jawab atas tugas kita, jadi akan sangat bertanggung jawab, jika kau bersedia pergi ke laboratorium komputer dan mencetakkan tugas kita."

"Got it." Aku menjawab cepat, sebelum mulutku ini melontarkan kalimat penolakan. "Jadi, kapan aku bisa mengambil file-nya?"

"Err―flashdisk-ku tertinggal di kamar, jadi mungkin aku bisa memberikannya saat jam sekolah usai. Bagaiaman menurutmu?" tawarnya.

"_Okay_, setuju," balasku. "Bagaimana jika nanti aku datang ke kamarmu?"

Oh, sial.

Sial.

Si-al.

Kenapa mulut terkutukku ini bisa menawarkan diri untuk datang ke kamarnya?

Oh shit.

Sehun nampak terkejut. "Oh, tentu bisa. Kau bisa datang kapanpun ke kamarku nanti. Aku akan berada di kamar selama sisa hari nanti."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Masih sedikit terkejut juga karena aku harus pergi ke kamar Sehun nanti.

"Jadi, bisakah kau minggir? Aku harus segera kembali ke kelas."

Aku langsung menyingkir ke sebelah kiri dan membiarkan Sehun melewatiku. Ia tidak mengucapkan kata apapun setelah itu, begitu pula denganku.

Aku masih mematung di tempatku.

Pergi ke kamar Sehun?

Aku hanya perlu datang, meminta flashdisk dan kembali ke kamarku? Benar begitu kan?

Tapi kenapa aku sangat panik seolah-olah aku akan bertemu dengan orang tua dari kekasihku huh?

Aneh sekali.

―

Sekolah sudah usai. Para murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Kelasku hari ini ditutup dengan pelajaran Sejarah yang sangat membosankan dan nyaris membuatku tertidur di dalam kelas. Aku bergegas mengemasi perlatanku dan ingin segera kembali ke kamar. Tubuhku menghasilkan lebih banyak keringat sepanjang siang, karena aku iseng bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman sekelasku. Aku ingin segera membilas tubuhku dengan air bersih―rasanya pasti sangat segar.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Chanyeol menegurku saat aku sudah siap keluar.

"Gerah. Aku ingin segera mandi," jawabku cepat sambil menarik-narik keras seragamku.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Kau terdengar seperti anak gadis."

Aku mendengus. "Kau pikir, hanya anak gadis yang butuh mandi eh?"

Chanyeol tertawa makin keras.

Aku malas menanggapinya lagi. "Sudahlah. Aku duluan, Park." Aku segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan pemuda bertelinga lebar itu, tanpa menunggu balasan darinya.

Lorong sekolah sedikit lebih lengang―memudahkanku untuk menerobos para pemuda itu. Aku melewati mereka semua dan berharap segera tiba di kamar sambil senantiasa menggumamkan kata "permisi" di sepanjang jalan.

Tak lama, akhirnya aku pun tiba di kamar. Sebelum memutuskan untuk segera mandi, aku mengambil laptop dari rak dan meletakkannya di atas ranjang kemudian mulai menyalakannya.

Ingat dengan sogheichat yang kukunjungi semalam? Aku malas mengakuinya, tapi sepertinya aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku mulai ketagihan dengan hal itu. Chanyeol benar―orang-orang disana lumayan ramah dan setidaknya aku bisa merasa nyaman membicarakan apapun, tanpa perlu was-was bahwa lawan bicaraku mengetahui identitas asliku. Err―sebenarnya bukan semua orang-orang disana sih. Lagipula semalam aku hanya mengobrol dengan satu orang dan aku merasa sangat nyaman saat berbincang dengan seseorang bernama darkshad itu. Dia memiliki pemikiran yang terbuka dan sangat bijaksana. Aku bercerita banyak hal tentang diriku padanya dan dia menanggapinya dengan sangat baik―tanpa perlu bersikap seolah simpatik padaku.

Entah kenapa, rasanya berbincang dengannya mulai menjadi candu untukku. Aku tak sabar untuk ngobrol lagi dengannya, makanya aku segera menyalakan laptopku. Sembari menunggu, aku melepas kemejaku, mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Apakah aku juga harus menceritakan detailnya saat aku di kamar mandi? Tenang, aku hanya mandi―mandi yang normal, tanpa diiringi desahan khas saat aku masturbasi.

Singkat kata, aku sudah merasa lebih segar dan melompat kembali ke atas ranjang. Kubiarkan handukku tergolek begitu saja di atas lantai dan juga rambutku yang masih basah. Aku segera masuk ke dalam situs pertemanan gay itu.

Namun aku merasa sedikit kecewa saat mendapati shad belum online saat itu. Aku tertunduk lesu.

Hei, hei, jangan salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengannya secara seksualitas, ingat? Aku hanya merasa sangat senang karena berhasil bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu mengerti keadaanku―seperti shad. Aku memiliki cukup banyak teman bahkan sejak sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa kuanggap sebagai sahabat dekat yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya.

Tak ada satupun yang seperti shad―satupun.

Aku melirik ke layar laptop sekal lagi, namun tak ada bulatan berwarna hijau yang berkelap-kelip di samping username shad. Aku mulai memikirkan, apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apakah dia juga merasakan kenyamanan seperti yang kurasakan?

Saat sibuk dengan pikiranku tentang shad, tiba-tiba saja Sehun masuk dengan tidak elitnya dalam otakku. Sial, kenapa harus pemuda itu?

O-oh! Aku baru ingat bahwa aku punya janji dengannya untuk mengambil flashdisknya. Daripada aku menganggur tidak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik aku menikmati waktu sore sambil berjalan-jalan menuju kamar Sehun. Setahuku, kamarnya berada di gedung dan lantai yang sama dengan Zitao, jadi tak akan terlalu sulit untuk menemukannya.

Aku mematut diriku sebentar di depan kaca sebelum melesat keluar menuju kamar Sehun. Gedung asramanya tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung asramaku. Sesekali, aku berpapasan dengan beberapa kenalanku dari kelas lain dan dengan sopan aku menyapa mereka. Akhirnya, setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 5 menit, aku tiba di lantai tempat kamar Sehun berada. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat nomor kamar Sehun―323.

Ah, itu dia pintunya!

Aku mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya mendapat sahutan dari dalam kamar.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka. Sehun berdiri di balik pintu dengan kemeja warna putih yang nampak tipis dan agak longgar di tubuhnya yang ramping itu. Rambutnya juga nampak basah―oh hell, kalau saja dia adalah seorang wanita, aku pasti bisa mengatakan bahwa dirinya cukup seksi. "Oh, Jongin." Sehun langsung membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

"Aku kesini untuk mengambil flashdisk-mu."

"Oh, oke." Sehun kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan nampak mengubrak-abrik meja belajarnya.

Aku melongok ke dalam kamarnya―sangat rapi. Yah, meskipun ini adalah asrama anak lelaki, tapi bisa dipastikan kamarnya tetap terlihat rapi―termasuk kamarku, yah walaupun tidak serapi kamar Sehun ini. Aku mendapati laptopnya diletakkan di atas kasur dengan posisi menyala―persis seperti yang kulakukan di kamarku tadi. Aku memicingkan mataku sekilas untuk melihat ke layar laptop tersebut.

"Ini flashdisk-nya." Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun muncul sambil mengacungkan flashdisk putih miliknya dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, terima kasih." Aku menerima flashdisk itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana pendekku. "Aku akan segera mencetaknya dan―"

"Tak perlu terburu-buru. Yang penting, kau harus membawa tugas kita saat kelas Bahasa Inggris Sabtu nanti. Oke?" ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Ya, ya, tentu saja." Aku mengangguk malas. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu. Sore, Sehun."

"Sore, Jongin."

Aku mendesah lega setelah menjauh dari depan kamar Sehun. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik kan? Datang, meminta flasdisk dan segera pergi.

Good job.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatiku.

Saat aku melihat layar laptop Sehun tadi, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membekas di ingatanku. Tapi apa?

―

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:30 petang, saat aku sedang asyik berbincang dengan Shad di Sogheichat. Dia sudah online saat aku kembali dari kamar Sehun dan kami sudah melahap banyak bahan obrolan sejak tadi.

**kimkai:** Hei, Shad. Kau bilang, kebanyakan orang disini akan mengajak kita berbicara dengan hal yang berbau seks. Apakah itu benar?

**darkshad:** Tentu saja. Kenapa?

**darkshad:** Memangnya, kau belum pernah mencobanya?

Aku terkekeh pelan saat membaca pesan Shad.

**kimkai:** Aku baru mencoba situs ini semalam dan aku hanya berbincang denganmu.

**darkshad:** Sungguhan?

**kimkai**: Sungguh. Lagipula, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu eh?

**darkshad: **Oh ya, aku baru ingat bahwa kau hanya iseng masuk ke situs ini kan?

**darkshad:** Kau harus mencoba berbincang dengan orang lain, Kai.

**darkshad:** Siapa tahu kau bisa menikmati sex chat dengan om-om mesum.

Ew. Biasanya, aku merasa mual saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapanku, tapi aku justru tertawa saat membaca pesan Shad. Sepertinya, aku benar-benar sangat cocok dengan Shad.

**kimkai:** Sex chat? Mereka melakukan hal semacam itu juga disana.

**darkshad:** Begitulah. Lagipula, salah satu alasan orang-orang masuk ke situs ini adalah untuk melakukan sex chat dan bermasturbasi di kehidupan nyata mereka masing-masing.

Aku mulai membayangkan seperti apa sex chat yang dilakukan orang-orang gay. Aku menjadi penasaran sendiri.

**kimkai:** Memangnya, sex chat seperti apa?

**darkshad:** Tentu saja, sex chat untuk kaum gay!

Aku mendengus. Namun bukannya jengkel, aku justru semakin penasaran.

**kimkai:** Oke, Shad. Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu bahwa aku bukanlah gay dan pengetahuanku tentang hal berbau gay itu nol jongkok?

**kimkai:** Jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku saja?

**darkshad:** Kau benar-benar penasaran ya?

**kimkai: **Ya, Bodoh.

Shad membalas cukup lama untuk pesan berikutnya.

**darkshad:** Kai~

Aku mengernyit bingung. Sebelum aku sempat membalas pesan itu, muncul lagi pesan Shad.

**darkshad:** Sepertinya, kau benar-benar sangat penasaran dengan hal ini huh?

**darkshad: **Kau benar-benar ingin aku mempraktekkannya padamu hm?

Oh, shit. Aku bisa menebak arah pembicaraan Shad. Ia sudah memulai ini, namun aku tak bisa menghentikannya―entah mengapa.

**darkshad:** Sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celanamu itu. Ukurannya agak besar. Bagaimana jika aku melepas celanamu dan membebaskannya? Apakah ukurannya lebih besar dari kelihatannya?

Sial. Sial. Sial. Terkutuk kau, Shad.

**darkshad:** Lihatlah jari-jariku yang mulai mengelus gundukan itu. Oh, Kai~ Itu benar-benar sangat keras.

Tanpa sadar, tanganku bergerak di atas keyboard dan mengetikkan balasan untuknya.

**kimkai:** Oh, sialan. Kau Shad. Jari-jarimu menggodaku.

Oh Tuhan, ampunilah aku.

**darkshad:** Aku tak sabar untuk membuka resleting celanamu dan mencari tahu sesuatu yang keras itu.

**kimkai:** Oh, aku sangat menantikan kau melakukan itu untukku, Shad.

**darkshad:** Jariku sudah menurunkan resleting celanamu dan aku bisa melihat gundukan itu semakin membesar di balik celana dalammu. Oh, Kai~

**darkshad:** Kuturunkan celana panjangmu dan celana dalammu sebatas paha.

**darkshad:** Oh, Tuhan. Milikmu―milikmu sangat besar, Kai.

Aku tak tahu lagi, sejak kapan aku sudah menanggalkan celanaku dan mulai menyentuh kejantananku secara langsung. Penisku mulai terbangun dan agak mengeras. Sial, Shad benar-benar hebat.

**kimkai:** Manjakan dia, Shad.

**darkshad: **Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya hm?

**kimkai:** Sentuh. Kocok. Jilat. Kulum. Hingga aku memuntahkan spermaku di dalam mulutmu itu, Shad.

**darkshad: **Ah, aku akan sangat senang melakukan itu untukmu, Kai.

**darkshad:** Tangan kananku sudah mengelus milikmu yang semakin menegang itu. Tangan kiriku menyentil bola kembar milikmu.

**darkshad:** Perlahan, aku mulai memijat penismu. Bagaimana rasanya? Enakkah?

Aku mendesah pelan saat tanganku mulai memberikan pijatan di penisku sendiri. Oh, rasanya sangat nikmat.

**kimkai:** Ya, Shad. Lanjutkan tugasmu.

**darkshad:** Kurendahkan wajahku dan kuciumi bau penismu. Hm sangat khas.

**darkshad:** Kujulurkan lidahku dan mulai kujilati kepala penismu. Kubuat gerakan melingkar disana. Aku menggoda lubang kencingmu.

Aku benar-benar mulai membayangkan ada seseorang yang sedang mengulum penisku.

**kimkai:** Oh, sial. Lidahmu sangat pandai, Shad.

**darkshad:** Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan kejantananmu ke dalam mulutku―mengulumnya. Aku bisa merasakan tonjolan urat dari penismu.

**darkshad:** Tangan kiriku masih bergerak aktif di bola kembarmu. Keduanya semakin membesar dan memberat―seperti bersiap untuk memuntahkan sesuatu.

**darkshad:** Kukulum dengan lembut penismu―secara perlahan, sambil menyesuaikan ukurannya yang besar itu di dalam mulutku yang sempit.

**darkshad:** Apakah kau bisa merasakan hangat dan sempitnya mulutku? Apa aku menikmatinya, Kai?

Aku tidak kuasa lagi membalas pesan Shad, karena aku sudah sibuk memanjakan penisku sendiri―namun aku tetap membaca pesannya satu per satu.

**darkshad:** Aku mengulumnya lebih cepat. Kugigit pelan penismu dan kusedot pelan―seperti mengharapkan minuman favoritku keluar dari sana.

**darkshad:** Namun yang kudapati hanyalah penismu yang semakin membesar dan tegang, urat-urat yang menonjol dan sedikit cairan yang keluar dari ujung penismu.

**darkshad:** Cairan apa itu? Aku mulai menelannya. Rasanya aneh, namun kurasa aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Bisakah aku mendapatkan yang lebih?

**darkshad:** Aku menyedot lebih keras dan merasakan penismu yang kian membesar dan cairan yang menetes-netes dari ujungnya.

Saat itulah, aku mengocok penisku cukup kuat, hingga akhirnya memuntahkan cairan berwarna putih dan sukses membasahi layar laptopku. Aku mengatur nafasku. Rasanya sungguh nikmat saat aku bisa menuntaskan hasrat seksualku―entah kapan terakhir kali aku bermasturbasi.

Aku menatap ke arah layar laptop yang terkena cipratan cairanku sendiri di beberapa bagian dengan mata yang nyaris terpejam. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mendapati bulatan hijau milik Shad tidak terlihat lagi.

Apakah dia offline?

Mungkinkah dia marah karena aku tak membalas pesannya sejak tadi dan justru menikmati masturbasiku?

Oh sial.

**kimkai:** Shad?

Shad tetap dalam mode offline.

Aku mendadak panik sendiri―takut mengecewakan Shad. Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarku. Ini sudah hampir jam 7, artinya waktu makan malam sudah tiba. Namun tentu saja, aku tidak bisa pergi ke sana dengan meninggalkan sedikit kekacauan di kamarku―ditambah dengan menghilangnya Shad secara tiba-tiba.

Kurasa, aku terpaksa melewatkan makan malamku yang berharga malam itu.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>dee's note:<strong>

hello. seharusnya saya publish Marry Me dulu, tapi apalah daya fanfic ini duluan yang selesai orz

eh yang di atas itu udah termasuk NC scene kan yaaa? sex chat itu udah masuk ke rate M kaaan? saya takutnya ngePHP readers -_- soalnya setelah baca review, kayaknya pada mikir kalo di chap ini bakal ada adegan ranjang (ketauan nih readers pada yadong muehehe) jadi yah, untuk tahap ini masih sex chat, terus entar phone sex, terus barulah adegan ranjang hihihi (aduh spoiler banget -_-)

oiya saya mau ngucapin banyak makasih sama para KHS. duh banyak banget yang support saya ternyata (?) *kepedean* hehe

saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk ke kotak review ya dear~

banyak yang nanya, soal ide "sogheichat". well, kalo kalian nanya, apakah situs ini ada? jawabannya adalah enggak, karena itu murni imajinasi saya. jadi itu sebenernya berasal dari kata so-ghei-chat. kan kalo dalam kamus anak gaul (?) gay itu kan jadinya ghei lol. jadinya begitulah. dan sebenernya, situs semacam itu beneran ada. dulu saya sempet denger cerita dari temen saya yang uke *omg* walaupun nggak secara detail dan Rani Unnie yang ngasih ide buat fanfic ini pun bilang kalo situs macem ini emang ada '-' but sstt, she said don't try this at home baby xD tapi sistemnya dari situs pertemanan khusus orang gay itu beda dari yang aku jelasin di fanfic ini. kalo di dunia nyata, situs itu kayak punya radar yang bisa nemuin orang-orang yang online dalam jarak jauh dan dekat terus mereka nanti bakal dipertemukan gitu―macem omegle gitu dong, ya? (okay, ini ngutip dari penjelasannya Rani Unnie muehehehe xD) saya sebenernya emang sengaja bikin situs pertemanan yang beda dari yang lainnya '-' beda dari situs pertemanan gay, twitter, ataupun facebook. dan tadda! jadilah sogheichat itu xD

and talking about darkshad, well saya nggak bisa kasih tau siapa si darkshad itu. entar spoiler dan jatuhnya nggak seru dong ya wkwk

dan ada juga yang tanya apa Chanyeol jadi uke disini? okay, pertanyaannya udah kejawab dong di chap ini? mueheheh xD bahkan ada yang sempet ngatain Chanyeol kayak jalang gegara jokesnya yang di chap kemarin itu .-. duh saya nggak niat bikin image Chanyeol jelek kok. dia kan salah satu bias saya juga. cuma ya dari jokes yang sering saya denger dari anak cowok, hal kayak gitu tuh lumrah banget. mereka suka becanda gituu ._. soalnya disini kan Chanyeol emang rada gila gitu (?) jadi mohon dimaklumi wkwk

oh yaaa, special thanks banget buat Rani Unnie yang kemaren review panjang kali lebar kali tinggi muehehe. I'll try my best to write this fic, Unnie-ya~ ini sedang dalam tahap pengembangan muehehehe.

dan kemaren ada satu review yang bikin saya kaget ._. dari Guest pula. katanya fanfic ini dibilang plagiat? emangnya iya? kalo idenya sama, kan itu wajar. masa sih ada fanfic lainnya yang persis banget sama fanfic ini? saya sih nggak plagiat ._.v tapi ya entahlah, kalo ternyata ada yang sama persis. who knows? dan kalo mau bilang saya plagiatin cerita lain, bisa tolong cantumin linknya? biar saya bisa cek tanggal publishnya, lebih duluan siapa. kalo ternyata ada yang lebih dulu, ya dengan sangat terpaksa saya harus delete fanfic ini fufufu u_u

duh seems like author notenya kepanjangan ya? hehehe. nggak usah dibaca juga nggak apa-apa sih. tapi kalo kalian kepo sama curhatan nggak jelas dari saya, dibaca juga nggak apa-apa lol xD

_**well, last but not least, mind to review?**_


End file.
